Fallout 3 Entwickler
thumb|250px|''Fallout 3'' Entwicklerteam Diese Seite listet Entwickler die an Fallout 3 von Bethesda Softworks gearbeitet hatten. Bethesda Game Studios Leitung * Game Director & Executive Producer - Todd Howard * Lead Designer & Writer - Emil Pagliarulo * Lead Artist - Istvan Pely * Production Director - Ashley Cheng * Lead Producer - Gavin Carter * Technical Director - Guy Carver * Lead Programmer - Steve Meister * Lead Animator - Joshua Jones * Lead Level Designer - Joel Burgess * Audio Director - Mark Lampert * Quality Assurance Lead - Kevin Kauffman * Producers - Jeff Gardiner, Craig Lafferty, Tim Lamb * Associate Producers - Angela Browder, Nathan X McDyer Programmierung * Programmierung - Brendan Anthony, Shannon Bailey, Jonathan Bilodeau, Erik Deitrick, David DiAngelo, Joseph DiAngelo, Joel Dinolt, Michael Dulany, Chris Esko, Scott Franke, Ricardo E. Gonzalez, Ahn Hopgood, Mat Krohn, Mike Lipari, Brian Robb, Joe Romano, Jeff Sheiman, Jean Simonet, Dan Teitel, Orin Tresnjak, Craig Walton, Jay Woodward * Zusätzliche Programmierung - Joshua Andersen, Ryan Ashford, Brett Douville, Daniel Dunham, Paul Graber, Jason Hammett, Chris Hynes, Chris Innanen, Ryan Lea, Jeff Lundin, Nathan Nordfelt, Casey O’Toole, Dariush Samari, Jeff Ward Kunst * Konzeptzeichnung - Adam Adamowicz * Zusätzliche Konzeptzeichnung - Craig Mullins * Spezialeffekte & Gore - Grant Struthers * World Art - Andy Barron, Hope Adams, Noah Berry, Cory Edwards, Tony Greco, Daniel T. Lee, Nathan Purkeypile, Rashad Redic, Megan Sawyer, Ryan Sears, Clara Struthers, Rafael Vargas, Robert Wisnewski * Additional World Art - Todd Broadwater, Miles Burrell, Matthew Carofano, Cory Dornbusch, Greg Kline, Ryan Salvatore * Character Art & Animation - Ben Carnow, Conner Norris, Jangjoon Cha, Hiu Lai Chong, Jonah Lobe, Gary Noonan, Dane Olds, Juan Sanchez * Additional Character - Art & Animation - Liz Beetem, Christiane Meister, Hugh Riley, Massive Black, Liquid Development * Illustration - Natalia Smirnova Quests * Quest-Entwurf- & Schreibung - Erik J. Caponi, Brian Chapin, Jon Paul Duvall, Kurt Kuhlmann, Alan Nanes, Bruce Nesmith, Fred Zeleny * Additional Quest Design & Additional Writing - Nate Ellis, William Killeen, Mark Nelson, Justin McSweeney Level-Entwurf * Level Design - Daryl Brigner, Jeff Browne, Philip Nelson * Additional Level Design - Ryan Redetzke, Mike Ryan, Jesse Tucker Qualitätssicherung * Platform Leads - James Costantino, Chris Krietz * Quality Assurance - Jared Angus, Ryan Ashford, Sam Bernstein, Nick Brothers, Rob Clark, Cory Dornbusch, Terry Dunn, Nate Ellis, Phil Georgatos, Dan Geske, Michael Lattanzia, Ryan Lea, Jason Little, Mike McGinn, Justin McSweeney, Aaron Mitschelen, Jennifer Noland, Jonathan Peake, John Pisano, Louis Riley, Daniel Ross, Ryan Salvatore, Matt Spahlinger, Chris Steidel, Larry Waldman, Matt Weil * Additional Quality Assurance - Alex Agnew, Brandon Allen, Ray Arnett, Ruben Brown, Jabarie Brown, Brian Bloomfield, Michael Christensen, Steve Fraden, Luke Fisher, Phil Glaser, Carlos Guice, Nghi Huynh, Hal Jenkins, Brent Krische, Mike Mazzuca, Russel Scrivens, Tom Smilack, Alex Souder, Alex Tran, Tihana Tresnjak-Smith, Jesse Tucker, Ted Wray, Fred Zeleny, Andrew Zimmer. Zusätzliche Design Credits * Administrative Assistant - Emily Sears * Video Design & Production - Steve Green, Matt Killmon * Chief Reviewer - Conner Norris * Original Music Composed & produced by Inon Zur www.inonzur.com Synchronsprecher * Voice Casting Services - Lev Chapelsky, Blindlight LLC * Voice Recording at Bethesda Game Studios, Rockville, MD, Absolute Pitch Studios, Bethesda, MD, The Audio Department, New York, NY, Morris Creative Services, Boston, MA, North Hollywood Sound, North Hollywood, CA, Levels, Hollywood, CA, Juice, Santa Monica, CA Bethesda Softworks * Product Manager & Vice President of PR/Marketing - Pete Hines * PR & Marketing Manager - Erin Losi * Public Relation - Kate Isenberg, Tracey Thompson * Community Manager - Matt Grandstaff * Graphic Design - Lindsay Wescott, Michael Wagner * PR & Marketing Coordinator - Angela Ramsey * Director of Quality Assurance - Darren Manes * Quality Assurance Manager - Rob Gray * Vice President of Sales - Ron Seger * Sales - Jill Bralove, Michelle Burgess, Sarah Skelley * Vice President of Development - Todd Vaughn * President - Vlatko Andonov ZENIMAX Media INC. * CEO - Robert A. Altman * President - Ernie Del * COO - Jamie Leder * CFO - Cindy Tallent * General Counsel - Grif Lesher * Controller - Denise Kidd * Legal Lead - Marcia Mitnick * Legal - Diana Bender, Josh Gillespie * Human Resources - Tammy Boyd-Shumway, Michelle Cool, Valery St. Preux * Administration - Katherine Edwards, Gerard Garnica, Melissa Goolsby, Kattiya Leeawtnakul, Barb Manning, Patti Pulupa, Heather Spurrier, Eric Weis * Vice President, Information Technology - Steve Bloom * Information Technology - Josh Buckley, Colin Doyle, Jeremy Galuski, Peter Garriott, Rob Havlovick, Joe Owens, Paul Tuttle, Keelian Wardle * Administrative Assistants - Bernice Guice, Amber Hinden, Lauren Martinho, Rissa Rachmadila * Receptionist - Paula Kasey * Executive Chef - Kenny McDonald ZENIMAX Europe LTD. * Managing Director - Sean Brennan * European Sales Director - Greg Baverstock * European Marketing & PR Director - Christina Camerota * UK Sales Director - Paul Oughton * Sales & Trade Marketing Manager - Rebecca Lindon * European Operations - Isabelle Midrouilet * Finance Director - Robert Ford * European Controller - Paul New * Sales & Marketing Assistant - Natalie Gausden * Office Manager - Angie Clement ZENIMAX Asia K.K. * General Manager - Tetsu Takahashi * Localization Producer - Kei Iwamoto * Localization Programmer - Masayuki Nagahashi * Associate Producer - Takayuki Tanaka, Takuya Shiomi * Marketing & PR Manager - Sunaho Hiraoka * Web Director - Keisuke Tanaka * Sales Manager - Rica Terajima * Office Manager - Myongsuk Rim Lokalisation Babel Media * Producer - Emma Timms * Localization Manager - Jean-Sébastien Ferey * Audio Manager - Adam Chapman * Senior QA Coordinator - Stephen Alexander * Lead Tester - Gaëlle D’Addario, Sebastien Krebs, Liam O’Connell, Pino Piccolella, Oliver San Blas * French Test Team - Xavier Bottou, Geoffrey Coulon, Yanis El Atmani * German Test Team - Barbara Horras, Birthe Justus, Jonas Pohlmann, Norbert Van Cleve * Italian Test Team - Luca Bolognesi, Antonio Dell Aquila, Vasiliki Koskiniotis * Spanish Test Team - Ricardo Garcia, Daniel Giordano, Isac Jimenez Übersetzer * Lead French Translator - Claude Esmein * French Team - Frédéric Dalmasso, Xavier Kemmlein * Lead German Translator - Hannes Gilli * German Team - Hans Brechtel, Thorsten Distler, Tanja Engler, Axel Kircher, Eva Stabenow * Lead Italian Translator - Elisa Grattapaglia (Amber Translation Team) * (Italian Team - Riccardo Fassone (Amber Translation Team), Luca Ruella (Amber Translation Team), Lara Ferrulli, GMT (Global Multilingual Translations), ThinkAMDS * (Lead Spanish Translator - Diana Díaz Montón (Wordlab Translations) * (Spanish Team - Javier Alonso (Wordlab Translations), Jesús Calzado (Wordlab Translations), Ruth García Ordóñez (Wordlab Translations), Andrés Pérez Cañestro (Wordlab Translations), Benjamin A. Bazounguissa * French Recording Studio - Hi-Fi Genie Productions * German Recording Studio - M&S Music * Italian Recording Studio - Local Transit * Spanish Recording Studio - Pink Noise * Lead Dialogue Post Production Engineer - Daan Hendriks * Dialogue Post Production Team - Jeremy Paul Carroll, Tom Cole, Amaury Doux, Michael Dunn, Hugh Edwards, Matthew Hurry, Tammo Kloeckner, Ilona Pettersson, Mary Snee, Frank Sutherland, Jono Watts * Localization Special Thanks - Sergio Massabò Musik Supervision & Clearance Christopher S. Parker & Tim Scanlin of Brandracket, LLC "I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire" Geschrieben von Bennie Benjamin, Eddie Durham, Sol Marcus, Eddie Seiler Ausgeführt von The Ink Spots Copyright 1940 (Renewed) Bennie Benjamin Music, Inc. administered by Chappell & Co. (ASCAP), Eddie Durham Swing Music Publishing (ASCAP) administered by Bug, Ocheri Publishing Corp. (ASCAP), Carlin Music Publishing Canada, Inc. (SOCAN) on behalf of Redwood Music Limited (PRS) International Rights Secured. All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. Courtesy of Geffen Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Anything Goes" Geschrieben & ausgeführt von Cole Porter Copyright 1934 (Renewed) WB Music Corp. (ASCAP) All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. Courtesy of RCA Records By Arrangement with SONY BMG ENTERTAINMENT "A Wonderful Guy" Geschrieben von Richard Rodgers & Oscar Hammerstein II Ausgeführt von Tex Beneke Copyright 1949 Williamson Music (ASCAP) All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. Courtesy of Soundies Inc. By Arrangement with DePugh Music "Boogie Man" Courtesy of APM Music, Inc. "Butcher Pete (Part 1)" Geschrieben von Roy Brown & Henry Glover Ausgeführt von Roy Brown Copyright 1949 Arc Music Corp. (BMI), Brown Angel Music Publishing (BMI), Fort Knox Music Inc. (BMI), T/Q Music, Inc. d/b/a Trio Music Company (BMI), International Rights Secured. All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. Courtesy of Global Licensing Inc. By Arrangement with Warner Music Group Video Game Licensing "Crazy He Calls Me" Geschrieben von Bob Russell & Carl Sigman Ausgeführt von Billie Holiday Copyright 1949 Music Sales Corporation (ASCAP) All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. Courtesy of The Verve Music Group under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Civilization" Geschrieben von Bob Hilliard & Carl Sigman Ausgeführt von Danny Kaye with the Andrews Sisters Copyright 1947 Better Half Music Co. (ASCAP) & Music Sales Corporation (ASCAP) All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Copyright Secured. Courtesy of Geffen Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Easy Living" Geschrieben von Ralph Rainger & Leo Robin Ausgeführt von Billie Holiday Copyright 1937 Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC. All rights administered by Sony/ATV Music Publishing All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. Courtesy of Columbia Records By Arrangement with SONY BMG ENTERTAINMENT "Fox Boogie" Courtesy of APM Music, Inc. "Happy Times" Geschrieben von Sylvia Fine Ausgeführt von Bob Crosby & The Bobcats Copyright 1949 (Renewed) Warner Bros. Inc. (ASCAP) All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. Courtesy of Soundies Inc. By Arrangement with DePugh Music "I'm Tickled Pink" Courtesy of APM Music, Inc. "Into Each Life Some Rain Must Fall" Geschrieben von Doris Fisher & Allan Roberts Copyright 1944 by Universal Music Corp. on behalf of Allan Roberts Music (ASCAP) & Doris Fisher Music Corp. (ASCAP) All rights in US for Allan Roberts Music (ASCAP) administered by Music Sales Corporation (ASCAP) International Copyright Secured. All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. Ausgeführt von Ella Fitzgerald Courtesy of The Verve Music Group under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Jazzy Interlude" Courtesy of APM Music, Inc. "Jolly Days" Courtesy of APM Music, Inc. "Let's Go Sunning" Courtesy of APM Music, Inc. "Maybe" Geschrieben von Frank Madden & Allen Flynn Ausgeführt von The Ink Spots Copyright 1935 EMI Entertainment World, Inc. o/b/o EMI Robbins Catalog Inc. (ASCAP) All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. Courtesy of Geffen Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Mighty, Mighty Man" Geschrieben & ausgeführt von Roy Brown Copyright 1949 by Arc Music Corp. (BMI), Brown Angel Music Publishing (BMI), Fort Knox Music Inc. (BMI), International Rights Secured. All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. Courtesy of Global Licensing Inc. By Arrangement with Warner Music Group Video Game Licensing "Rhythm For You" Courtesy of APM Music, Inc. "Swing Doors" Courtesy of APM Music, Inc. "Way Back Home" Geschrieben von Al Lewis & Tom Waring Ausgeführt von Bob Crosby & The Bobcats Copyright 1935 Sovereign Music Company (ASCAP), WB Music Corp. (ASCAP) All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. Courtesy of Soundies Inc. By Arrangement with DePugh Music Violinistische Leistung Heather MacArthur Special Thanks Gabe Ahn, Andrew Beatty, Greg Bedwell, Con Bradley, Chenelle Bremont, Tim Cain, Chris Clark, Greg Crescimanno, Timothy Cubbison, Bruce Dawson, Martin Day, Blake Fischer, Mike Foster, Mark Griffin, Vernon Harmon, Paul Huggett, Vik Long, Jason Manley, Michelle McNamara, James Miller, Ross O'Dwyer, Andrew Thomas Pinski, Jeff Sullivan, David Tapang, Kelly Tofte, David Wong Sprint des Sensenmannes Extra Marc-Andre Deslongchamps Rechtliches Fallout® 3 © 2008 Bethesda Softworks LLC, a ZeniMax Media company. Bethesda Softworks, Bethesda Game Studios, ZeniMax and related logos are registered trademarks or trademarks of ZeniMax Media Inc. in the U.S. and/or other countries. Fallout, Prepare for the Future and related logos are trademarks or registered trademarks of Bethesda Softworks LLC in the U.S. and/or other countries. Uses Havok™. © Copyright 1999-2008 Havok.com Inc. (or its licensors). All Rights Reserved. See www.havok.com for details. Portions of this software utilize SpeedTree technology.© 2001-2004 Interactive Data Visualization, Inc. SpeedTree® is a registered trademark of Interactive Data Visualization, Inc. All rights reserved. Uses Bink Video. Copyright © 1997-2007 by RAD Game Tools, Inc. All rights reserved. Uses Gamebryo software © 1999-2006 Emergent Game Technologies. All rights reserved. FaceGen from Singular Inversions, Inc. FaceFX software used for facial animation. © 2002-2006, OC3 Entertainment, Inc. and its licensors. All Rights Reserved. FALLOUT 3 Copyright 2008 Bethesda Softworks fallout.bethsoft.com en:Fallout 3 developers Kategorie:Fallout 3 Entwickler